Demonic Hosts
by Hikaru2322
Summary: A strange murder has taken place. Four new students have entered Ouran Acedemy. What is their connection to the killing?
1. Chapter 1

The elite Ouran High school Host Club was beginning the day as usual. Many beautiful, young ladies were flocking into the music room in order to spend time with their favorite hosts. Four new faces mingled with old ones.

One was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Those eyes were filled with knowledge and were obscured by glasses. Another was a girl with short black hair and a surgical mask covering her nose and mouth. She looked as if she was peering into your soul with her chocolate brown eyes that flashes red if you looked close enough. The third stranger was male with shaggy white hair and red eyes. He kept his face down so no his oddly colored red eyes and large scar would go unnoticed. The last was a girl with black hair that was parted in a way so that it covered half of her left eye. She scanned the room with red eyes like a predator looking for its prey.

"Welcome to the Host Club! What brings you precious flowers o this fine establishment?" Tamaki, the king of the host club greeted the new strangers. He reached for the surgeons mask girl's hand. She responded with a quick blow to the stomach and yelled:

"Hands off ass-hole!" Tamaki went flying across the room. The entire room was in shock at the girl's response.

"Tsukasa! Why'd you do that! He didn't mean to offend you!" the boy with the glasses yelled at the girl known as Tsukasa. He turned to Tamaki, who was still lying on the floor, motionless in pain. "I'm really sorry about that. She likes her space." He apologized.

"It's quite alright." Tamaki arose from the floor, still clutching his stomach. "As I asked before, what brings you to the Host Club?" the king recomposed himself.

"We're new students at Ouran. My name is Shiro. This is Tsukasa, Alex, and Visu." He motioned towards the others. "We were told by a girl in our class to come here." A strange foreboding feeling arose within the host club. A loud noise of a machine came out of nowhere. Along with a certain someone's laughter.

"Hello Host Club!" Yep. It was Renge. SHE was behind all of this. She arose from the hidden trapdoor of the music room.

"Renge. Why did you bring these people here?" Kyoya was strangely calm.

"Today in class, I caught this boy reading a book. A BOOK!!!" The strange Otaku pointed at Shiro. "And this one is so shy, it's CUTE!!" Now pointing at poor Alex.

"And you point is?" The twins asked.

"My point is that the Host Club is missing two vital personality types! The silent book worm loner, and the shy type!" Renge. You did it again.

"You're expecting us to take on new hosts, just like that?" Kyoya asked. Tamaki, on the other hand, was completely thrilled.

"We need these boys as hosts!!!!" His eyes were even sparkling. Clearly, he was over the incredible punch that Tsukasa had given him earlier.

"I don't think so." Shiro began to walk away.

"Not so fast!" Renge sprinted towards the four newbies and huddled around them whispering softly.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!!!" They shrieked in unison.

"An Otaku never reveals her tricks!" she giggled.

"We want to become hosts." The two boys turned to the club with blushed, flustered looks on their faces.

"Great! You'll start tomorrow!" Tamaki was in pure bliss.

* * *

Alex was created by a friend, but I still love to use him. In no way shape or form was he ment to be like Allen Walker. When my friend and I created Alex and Visu for a different series we started to write together, we didn't even KNOW that D Gray Man existed. The series we started didn't really work out, but I loved the characters and use them in my series, Fallen Angels.


	2. Chapter 2

The Host club's new hosts were extremely popular. Alex didn't know how to talk to girls that well. Considering the fact that his soul mate was a vampire with a dark personality. It was awkward for the werewolf, vampire, and cat demons to be in a host club entertaining human girls. But of course Visu and Tsukasa were simply watching just in case any of the girls tried to make a move on their boyfriends.

Of course they didn't tell the Host Club their secret. It was too risky. They were already pushing it by joining the club in the first place. Hikaru was pretty pissed when she found out. They could stay in the school for only a short period of time in order to make it evil-demon-free.

Alex gave a huge sigh.

"Is everything alright?" Haruhi asked. Alex, being a werewolf, had heightened senses and could tell that Haruhi was really a girl.

"I'm fine. I never knew that being a host was so hard." _Harder than finding a hiding place during the full moon._ Alex thought.

"I felt the same way at first. In fact, I-" Haruhi was interrupted by Tamaki bursting into the club room. Why he was gone, nobody knows.

"There was a murder." The host club was filled with gasps and confusion. Tamaki pointed the courtyard outside. A dead body was lying near the pond. Blood everywhere.

* * *

The person was a male student that went by the name of Shinji Mayoshi. He was the single heir to this families' banking company. He had died the night before. His body left at the scene of death. Mysteriously, nobody even noticed it. Despite all of the blood.

He had died by stabbing. But the unusual thing was that his throat had a huge hole in it. The hole was made after death. The entire student body was in shock. He was kind and outgoing. He had many friends. It was concluded that the murderer was either a student or a teacher. But the new members of the host club knew better than that. The corpse reeked of demonic energy. It was the work of a rouge demon.


	3. Chapter 3

They had searched high and low. Shiro was utterly exhausted. A week had passed and there had been five more murders. Each the same as the last. It was a soul-eating demon. The soul can be removed by ripping open the throat. Soul eating demons, particularly Oni, required a lot of souls in order to be full.

Shiro was desperate to leave Ouran. The host club was already suspecting them secretly. _They probably think that we did it. _He thought. Like always, Shiro was correct.

* * *

"Do you think that it's possible?" Tamaki asked the rest of the club. The human portion of the club.

"It is possible. They do seem tired all the time. Except Visu." Kyoya commented.

"But killers? Sempai, I think that you're crazy! You're just overreacting!" Haruhi protested.

"We'll just have to ask them!" The twins declared and ran for the door to the main part of the music room. The club was closed and the girls were leaving. Except one girl. She was sitting by the window, watching the countless students walking in the courtyard. The club, demons and humans, were staring at the girl. She had long black hair. She was the only one left. Alex was the first to approach her.

"Excuse me miss, but we're closed. You'll have to-" The girl whipped around and jabbed a silver knife into Alex's stomach and shoved him to the ground.

"You can't hide from me wolf!" she laughed. Alex was lying on the ground, teeth starting to grow sharp, eyes looking demonic, but not changing due to the amount of pain that he was in.

"Alex!" Visu ran towards her boyfriend's attacker. Black magic was forming in her hands. She was ready to kill the girl. But she was stopped by a wooden stake to her heart. She too, fell.

"A vampire as well hmm……. I could have sworn that vampires and werewolves hated each other." The room was still. Clearly she was the deranged killer.

"I've only had human souls so far. Yours should be exceptionally tasty." She giggled. "May be they'll taste like cake!" She started to make her way towards their necks. Tsukasa stopped her by hurling a shadow attack.

"Shiro. Get Visu and Alex out of the way. Make sure that you protect the rest of the host club as well." Her demonic energy was released. As well as her human appearance. Her red eyes, cat ears, and tail were revealed. Shiro's ears and tail were revealed alongside hers.

"We'll explain later!" Shiro assured the club and directed his attention towards his injured comrades.

"Wow! Such power! I can't hold back much longer! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!" Her crazed laughter was that of a murderer. The girl's eyes became blood red like Tsukasa's. Her jet-black hair now had tints of red. Her teeth became long and sharp, her nails became claw-like. Lastly, two horns grew on her head. Her demonic aura was puny compared to Tsukasa's. She paid no attention to that.

"Be grateful fool!! I'll suck out your soul!!! C'mon!! It won't hurt a bi-" Before she could finish her rant, Tsukasa cut her off by slicing her in half with her sword. Blood burst from her body and the Oni fell to the ground. Blood was everywhere.

"D-class scum. You were no match for an upper A-class demon such as myself." She put her sword back in its sheathe and headed to her injured friends.

"Lucky for Visu, the stake missed her heart just barely. I managed to pull it out safely." Shiro reported.

"And Alex?"

"That Oni is even more of an idiot than I thought. The knife wasn't even silver." Shiro chuckled.

"Can I ask what's going on?" Haruhi asked innocently. Tsukasa turned and faced Haruhi. Her glaring red eyes staring into Haruhi's chocolate brown ones. Everybody except Haruhi and Kyoya flinched.

"Shiro and I are demons. Visu is a vampire and Alex is a werewolf." She explained.

"That would explain the ears and tail." Haruhi noted.

"Yes. We came here to kill any evil demons. Hikaru-sensei was right."

"Who's Hikaru-sensei?" Hikaru asked. It couldn't be him (A/N: No shit Sherlock).

"She's my teacher and the leader of demon world. I'm just one of her many students." Tsukasa said.

"I'm not a student. She only takes female students. I _was_ human. Though in past life I was a demon. My old memories and abilities were reawakened when I met Tsukasa. Now I'm a full demon. Alex and Visu are just friends and allies." Shiro added.

"I hope you know what to do with this corpse." Kyoya butted in.

"Don't worry. I'll call for a cleanup now." She pulled out a black cell phone and walked away in order to make her phone call.

"Ugh. What hit me?" Alex had woken up and was sitting upright. Visu was already up and walking around. Her bat wings visible to the rest of the host club.

"Are you sure that you should be walking around? What about your injuries?" Haruhi gasped.

"We heal quickly." Visu replied. Tsukasa walked back into the room. Haruhi stole a quick glance at the dead demon, but it was already gone. _When did that happen?_

"Hikaru-sensei said that we need to leave as soon as possible. She's sending Aka to pick us up." Tsukasa stated.

"What? You're leaving?" Tamaki and Honey sobbed simultaneously.

"Yes. We had a mission. We completed it. It's time to go now." Tsukasa sighed, stepping on Kyoya's shadow and reading his mind. "Don't worry, you'll get your check soon." She added.

"But Tsuka-chan! You guys just got here!" Honey wimpered.

"I know. But what the leader of demon world says goes." A light appeared in the middle of the music room.

"Wow. That was fast." A black shoji screen door appeared in the middle of the large room.


	4. Chapter 4

The black shoji screen door was extremely ominous.

"Wow. That was fast." Shiro stated. The host club had just about seen it all when the door opened, revealing a girl with short red hair, a red kimono, red eyes, red tattoos on her arms, and red panda ears.

"Tsukasa, Shiro, Alex, Visu, Hikaru-sensei wants to see you urgently." She said in a soft voice. Then she noticed the other males (and Haruhi). "Hello. Nice to meet you. My name is Aka." She bowed politely. Before the demons could go through the door, Tamaki had something to say.

"I can't let you take my hosts without a good reason! I would like to meet this 'Hikaru-sensei' of yours!" He demanded. Aka's face turned from having no emotion, to becoming shocked.

"Okay…….. but I'll give you fair warning…… she's not in that good of a mood right now. You asked for it….." The crimson haired girl disappeared from the doorway.

"That was a BAD idea……." Tsukasa said. She looked pretty scared. She was even shaking. Loud shouts and slams could be heard from the shoji screen door. Suddenly, an 18-year-old girl with long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, black cat ears, black cat tail appeared. She was wearing a surgeon's mask similar to Tsukasa's. She was wearing a short skirted, battle-version of a kimono. It was black and grey. She had a Japanese katana strapped to her side. She looked extremely pissed off.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FOUR!!!!!!!!!" She shouted. "YOU LET THE STUPID-ASS ONI KILL 6 HUMANS!!!!!!!! IT SHOULDN'T TAKE THAT LONG TO KILL A D-CLASS DEMON!!!!!!!!!!! YOU EVEN LET HUMANS FIND OUT OUR SECRET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She was _way_ scary. Both Tamaki and Honey were crying. Even Kyoya looked freaked-out.

"Now hold on a minute." Haruhi interrupted the leader of demon world's rant. "Tsukasa saved us! Plus, they prevented MORE people from getting killed." She protested. Hikaru directed her evil glare at Haruhi.

"NO!!!!! Why'd you do that Haruhi!?!?!?" The twins and the king shouted. Haruhi didn't mind.

"Whatever. Thanks to you, _human_, these four were let off the hook." Alex, Visu, Tsukasa, and Shiro let out a huge sigh of relief. "BUT! I'm leaving you with a fair warning. DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" she added. They nodded their heads in agreement. "Now……. Which one of you is Tamaki?" she asked.

"He is!!!!" Everybody in the room pointed to a near-traumatized Tamaki. Hikaru walked over to the blonde king.

"Sorry that I've got to take them away so soon. I'll allow them to visit you all ever so often if they do what they're told." She smiled kindly. But there was something sinister in her smile. "Sorry about all the shouting. It just happens when I get mad. Everyone, say your goodbyes and hurry up." She disappeared into the shoji screen door.

"Sorry about that. Aka _did_ warn you." Tsukasa chuckled.

"She's scary……" Honey whimpered.

"Actually, she's pretty nice. Like Hikaru-sensei said, she's only like that when she gets mad." Tsukasa sighed. "It's a good thing that you didn't ask her how old she was…….."

"Why?" she twins asked in unison.

"She nearly killed the last guy. He got lucky because he was an idiot." _What? _"Plus, she was having a good day……."

The final good-byes were said and the demons departed through the black shoji screen door. The check for the repairs was sent the day after. Hikaru even kept true to her word and allowed the four to visit whenever they felt like it. The host club even became active members in the on-coming future debate of the hopes for demons and humans to coexist peacefully.

The End

* * *

Sorry that this was a little short. But, I didn't originally plan for them to meet Hikaru. That was just a bonus. Eccentric, isn't she?


End file.
